It's Funny When You're Frightened
by Sanity's-overrated
Summary: Madness, as you know, is a lot like gravity, all it takes is a little push. Warning: slash dark!fic


**A/N: **I found two videos of this pairing on YouTube and I had the urge to write them, but wasn't sure how to go about doing it. I was talking with a friend on dA about them and this idea got snowballing, it turned out a lot darker than I anticipated.

There's some quotes from TDK in this story and a bit of the origin story used from Alan Moore's The Killing Joke, also rather than be called Joker, he's known as Jack Napier in here (his name prior to becoming the Joker) The title is from the song Lonesome Organist Rapes Page Turner - The Dresden Dolls

Story dedicated to Hyper Kid, hope you enjoy the story

* * *

><p>When boredom took hold and messing with Thor no longer proved to be much of a challenge, Loki would visit Midgard to find something entertaining. The visits weren't frequent, as Loki was pretty good with keeping the boredom at bay, whether it came in the form of prodding his brother to do something reckless, practicing his magic, or stealing an Idunn apple…or two or three.<p>

But every now and then Asgard leaves less to be desired and a trip down to walk around mere mortals seems enticing. Down on Midgard Loki remains hidden from view, this way he's free to do as he pleases.

The humans here are a source of amusement. They're feeble and easy to manipulate with tricks. It's nearly too easy how Loki is able to weave his magic for laughs, changing a mugger's gun to a water pistol, tampering with a police siren, a fender bender here and there, the list is endless. But even easy laughs at the expense of human begins to tire and Loki becomes aware that the people surrounding him are far too dull for his liking and perhaps it's time to move on to something better.

Just when he's given up hope on the entertaining qualities of humans he meets Jack Napier, a lowly gangster with aspirations to rise in rank. He was just another average human being stuck in a dead end job, only Jack was far from ordinary.

Beneath that normal exterior, there was a spark, a need for chaos lurking in Jack and Loki loves it. Hell Loki craves it even; he latched on to it, never wanting to part. So he doesn't.

It wasn't a surprise when they fell into bed together, more an eventuality. An eventuality that sees them twisted between the sheets, skin on skin, rutting against one another, nails digging into flesh, lips bruised with kisses, pale flesh marred with marks of possession; its chaos and it's beautiful.

When they're with one another, in bed, a darkened alleyway, the backseat of Jack's navy Impala, they stabilize each other. There's still a world of chaos out there, only as they come down from carnal bliss, they see that together, through the madness, the world is theirs to rule.

Money is scarce, but that doesn't matter to Loki. He doesn't need the money, he just wants Jack. He just wants to be with Jack, see that wicked smile of his, hear that rough voice near his ear, be able to spend the day in his company pulling jobs, and nights spent in a dirty bar drinking cheap beer as they talk about one day being the ones on top. Because they have one another, and the money doesn't matter really, together they'll make it, and soon they'll be calling the shots.

Jack doesn't agree. He wants the money and he wants it now. He'd never say it out loud, but he needs the money, for Loki. He hates this life of squalor, downright despises living this way. Dingy hotels, greasy crap food, living in the underbelly of the city, he hates it all. He wants more, needs to rise and quickly, so he takes an extra job here and there.

The extra money isn't bad, but it sets a fire of wanting in Jack and soon he needs more. He dons the Red Hood and ups the ante on new crimes, earning even more money, and yet it still isn't enough. There's a pull in the pit of his stomach, a monster calling for more, and it's all Jack can do to quell its hunger. He'd always been told he had an addictive personality, and now he's beginning to see the others just might be right about that.

Loki never says a word about the new jobs; he doesn't mention the Red Hood or the extra cash. Jack is happy, mostly, and that's all that matters. The money is a nice bonus, but not what Loki cares for. They still have their dreams to one day lead this world of chaos and that's all Loki truly cares about. Jack needs the money and Loki needs Jack, so the extra jobs are never mentioned.

Everything seems fine; Jack has risen from a petty thief to one of the most known criminals in the city. He has the money he so desperately sought out, he commands respect, and then there's Loki. There's always Loki, and for the moment it seems like they have all they need, and soon they can reign in this chaotic world.

It should be enough, but it isn't. He's donning the Red Hood once more for a final job he claims. Loki says nothing, he never does, but as Jack leaves he places a forceful kiss to those thin lips and really nothing actually has to be said.

It should be easy, and yet it's not. A quick in and out is what he was told, but that's not really an option now, the shit's really hit the fan with this one. It was a stupid job; he should have seen the set up from the beginning. Of course he didn't, too blind trying to earn the extra cash. The easy job gets busted; boy does it, not just from the boys in blue, no that'd be too easy. The job is busted wide open, the place surrounded by not only Gotham's finest, but another, one Jack had only thought was a stupid story bustling through the city to scare the crooks, only now that he's staring him face to face, he can tell this man is anything but fake.

He entertains for a moment the thought of running, but he knows he'll never make it past the stairs before The Bat closes in on him, so he goes for option number two and hopes it works. He reaches to lift off his mask, and that's the biggest mistake he could make. The projectile comes before Jack can even process it's been thrown at him. He feels the burn as the cool metal slices against his skin, a line of blood marring his cheek and he's lost his balance now. Petering on the edge of a metal skyway he struggles to right himself, but no amount of arm waving is going to help and he topples over the edge.

He's falling, fast, and the only thing he can think as he sees the vat loom closer is the world is chaos, but he won't rule.

Loki finds Jack passed out in an alleyway behind Axis Chemicals. His face is covered in blood from the nose down and the skin that is showing is a sickly pale color. He's sweating profusely and mumbling incoherently, but he's alive and that's all that matters.

They still have each other, and while the money was to blame for things getting so out of whack, they still have a considerable portion saved in an account or two. The world is still a swirling mess of chaos and they can still reign because Loki has Jack, and that's all that's ever mattered.

Only now Jack isn't really Jack anymore. Now Jack's a psychotic clown with a sadistic sense of humor hell-bent on revenge. The Bat; it's all he ever talks about now. He has great plans for The Bat. Jack is bitter now, cursing The Bat and withdrawing from the world. And Loki sticks around, because he can't leave Jack now, they've only ever needed each other, and that hasn't changed, so he stays. The world is still chaotic and they could still rule, but the picture's been distorted now, and Loki isn't sure he wants to be a part of this anymore.

They're holed up in an abandoned warehouse that's now serving as a makeshift hide out, Loki just wants to sleep, but Jack's been drinking so it looks like sleeping tonight is no longer an option. He's not quite sure what causes the change but suddenly Jack is standing in front of him brandishing a straight razor, an almost evil smirk flitting across his lips as something unknown flashes through his eyes.

A lick of his lips and Jack has raised a hand to cup Loki's cheek, the razor now resting against the free cheek, blade facing outwards but metal nonetheless pressed against his flesh. A tilt of his head and that smirk widens to a full smile, but there's nothing happy about it, there's far too many teeth for it to ever be considered comforting.

"Did I ever tell you how I got these scars?"

Loki swallows nervously; he can smell the alcohol on Jack's breath from this close and the feel of the razor's cold blade pressed against his cheek isn't helping. Exhaling in what he hopes was a non-shaky manner he flicks his gaze up from the taunting grin to Jack's eyes and whispers out "yes."

It doesn't seem to be the answer Jack was looking for, but Loki's fairly certain that not even Jack knows what he's looking for when he gets like this.

"Well you're no fun. You used to be so much fun, when did that stop," and it comes out in a whiney tone like he's complaining over something trivial like Loki getting the last slice of pizza instead of questioning Loki with a razor digging into his cheek. His head cocked to the side he's looking Loki in the eye, almost egging him to say something, anything, it's all a bit twisted.

Loki shifts under the blade having to drag his gaze away from Jack because he doesn't like what he sees there. Jack's right, this used to be fun, but now it's more frightening than anything. The man before him is a far cry from Jack, no the man before him resembles a caged animal; crazed and edgy, seeking destruction, just wanting to watch the world burn.

"Look at me!" And now that hand on his cheek is gripping him hard, fingers digging into his skin as his face is forcefully turned to face Jack.

His face is filled with anger, eyebrows drawn together, eyes narrowing dangerously, that ridiculous predatory smile transformed into a snarl, and Loki feels scared. This isn't Jack.

Hesitantly Loki raises his eyes to hold Jack's gaze, and the pale blue that greets him is cold and impersonal and he nearly shudders then. By some miracle he stands still simply waiting to hear what Jack has to say next, it's best just to listen when he gets like this.

Tongue darting out over his lips, Jack pulls the razor away as he drags a hand through his hair. Thumb brushing across Loki's bottom lip, Jack exhales seeming to calm slightly. "What happened to you? You're just not fun anymore."

Loki feels himself frown at those words. Fun? He was plenty of fun, he hadn't changed after all, that was all Jack's doing.

Jack's grip tightens on Loki's jaw causing pain to flare throughout the trickster. The razor is back only the blade is faced against Loki's skin rather than away from it, and the cold metal is lightly digging into his skin sending a sharp sting through Loki as the blade nicks flesh.

Head cocked Jack's sneer returns to that smile; the one with far too many teeth, when he speaks his voice is near manic. It's much too happy for their current predicament and it's a little unsettling for Loki.

"Why so serious Loki?"

Loki gulps and he can feel the tears begin to sting his eyes now, because this isn't Jack and it's never gotten this bad before, but right now he's actually scared.

"Oh," Jack whispers straightening his head to stare Loki dead on. Moving his hand from gripping Loki's jaw to thread through inky locks he leans in even closer, warm alcohol riddled breath flush against Loki's skin and he murmurs "don't cry Loki, you're supposed to be happy." The blade digs in deeper and Loki gasps as he feels blood begin to seep from the cut. "You're supposed to be happy, so let's put a smile on that face."

Loki cries then as Jack digs the blade into his cheeks, carving out a matching scar. When he's happy with his handiwork Jack retracts the blade, covered in scarlet, dripping blood off the edge and he wipes it across his leg before bringing their mouths together. Tongue lapping at blood he kisses Loki roughly ignoring the pained whimpering coming from the mouth beneath his.

Jack pushes Loki away sending him crashing to the bed, and licks his now blood stained mouth a wild glint in his eyes as he pockets the razor, turning away from Loki whose cheeks are now stained in a mix of tear tracks and blood.

With a final look over his shoulder before he walks out the door to god knows where Jack fixes Loki with a stare and in a tone that would seem gentle if not for the underlying track of mania lining the words calls out "no more tears, this is supposed to be fun remember?"

Jack's gone now and Loki's left sitting on the bed, knees pulled up to his chest just letting the tears fall. The world is still chaos and Jack just wants to add to that swirling mess and watch it all burn. Loki rolls over to his side, eyes clenched shut, he doesn't want to rule anymore, he just wants Jack, but Jack is gone and chaos doesn't seem entertaining anymore.


End file.
